Not a Second to Waste
by amsterdamn
Summary: Highschool!AU Two boys have a lot of problems, most of them are because of each other. Yet they both fix each others problems. It's just a mess. Style.
1. Chapter 1

In the boring town of South Park, Colorado are four boys in their 11th year of high school. The bell had just rung for the beginning of lunch, all of them were seated in their normal spots. Sitting on one side was Kenny and Cartman the other had Kyle and Stan. Neither of them wanted to sit next to that fat ass so they got Kenny to. On the other side of Cartman was Butters then Tweek. Craig sat next to Stan with Token next to him. A few others were scattered down the table. The boys have grown a lot since they were in 4th grade, which was more than obvious. Cartman had grown out a lot and most of his fat was now muscle as he said. No one really believed that statement and still made fun of him. Stan was the second most built, he and Kyle had stayed in basketball over these years, which kept them in shape during that season. His hair was for sure the messiest and longest. Which wasn't all that long but most of his friends had cut their hair short over the last few years. Kyle was one of them, he made sure his hair was a lot shorter and hates when people bring up his hair from elementary. He has his bangs pulled up a little above the front of his hat. Kenny was the smallest of the bunch like he was when they were young. He kept his hood down most of the time now of days. He says he was cold as a kid and that's why he wore it all the time. Overall they all had the same personalities as they did when they were younger.

"Does anyone want to come over today? I got the new Duty of Calls game," Stan asked his friends at the table.

"Me! I wanna play that game so badly!" Cartman started to exclaim but Stan ignored him.

"Kyle?" Stan asked hoping he would say yes.

"I… No, I can't sorry man," Kyle quietly responded back to his friend. Stan gave him a quick misunderstood look, because he sounded so distressed, but he continued to ask their other friends.

"Kenny?"

"No, I have to help my dad with something today. I have no idea what it is though, something important I assume," Kenny responded back.

"Stan, I said I'll come and play with you dumbass!" Cartman yelled at him again and Stan continued to ignore him. Not that he didn't like Cartman, which he sort of did, he was just too competitive.

Stan looked down the table hoping someone else would say yes, but no one did. Then he felt someone kick him under the table. "Stan, let me come over and play the fucking game!"

He groaned and gave up, "Fine, you can come over." Eric start rambling on about how he was going to 'pwn Stan's ass' but he wasn't really listening. Luckily they were old enough to drive so they didn't have to ride that crazy ass bus, but only Kyle and he had their license. Cartman had his permit but can't drive for shit and has failed the driving test at least five times. Kyle normally drives him home and Stan takes Kenny. Kenny is never able to get to the place to get his permit. One time the guys drove him over there, but didn't know any of his information so they couldn't have him take the test. Deep down either way Stan was happy to hang out with someone, none of them hung out as much. He hung out with at least one of them every week, but that's nothing compared to almost every day where they were kids. Just a part of growing up he assumed.

Stan had talked to Kyle during math telling him he had to drop off Kenny, which he didn't mind at all. He waited outside by his car waiting for his friend to appear. Wendy and Bebe walked by.

"Hey there Stan," Wendy said as she walked up to him and gave him a quick smile.

"Hey," Stan replied with little interest, so she kept walking away from him.

"Talking with your stupid girlfriend, huh?" Stan looked and saw that Cartman was coming out of the school.

"We only said hi. What took you so long?" He asked back.

"Jimmy was telling me some sick ass jokes," Cartman started laughing. "He's so fucking funny. You should have heard this one he said," He was trying to repeat it but he was laughing to hard.

"Just get in the car." Stan said to him as he himself got in.

Cartman was catching his breath now, "At least I gave you time to talk to your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," Stan said a bit too forceful than he should have, but it is true. Back in elementary and middle school, maybe. Now of days he can barely handle looking at her. Once they got to high school he heard a lot of rumors about her and some of the guys at school which really turned him off.

"Bullshit. You'd fuck her if you had the chance." Cartman recoiled.

"No I wouldn't. I would never fuck a girl," Stan said, quickly realized what he said wasn't what he meant, but it was too late though Cartman had already started the jokes and laughing.

"You are a faggot, I should have guessed," Cartman said laughing after almost every word. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Oh my god, no. I didn't mean it like that I just think having sex with a girl is gross," Stan said in return. The words that were coming out of his mouth were coming out the complete opposite of how he wanted them too. What he meant was he didn't want to have sex in general, but that was far from what he must said.

"Stan, Stan… please stop," Cartman kept laughing. "You like to take it up the ass then? You like to bottom, you Gaylord." Stan was trying his best not to pay any attention to his friend laughing in the seat next to him. He made a personal note in his head to never speak to Cartman about girls or anything ever again. Once they arrived at Stan's house Eric didn't say as many jokes. They started up their game of multiplayer. Stan felt he had to kick his friend ass for the car ride and what not, so he tried his hardest to get more kills. By the end of it Cartman was swearing up a storm and eventually rage quitted.

"They are all fucking hackers!" Cartman yelled at the screen.

"Dude, these games are beta tested. Hacks don't work anymore, you just suck."

"No I don't, I am better than you!"

"No!" Now both the boys were arguing in real life as their character were getting killed on screen. Then the announcer on the TV said "Game Over. You Lose."

"That was so your fault!" Cartman yelled at his friend.

"No way! It was yours, you only got 2 kills!" Both of them keep on bantering until Stan's mom came in.

"Hey it's getting late Eric, you have to go home soon."

"Okay, Mrs. Marsh." Cartman said back to her. Once the other boy's mom had left the door opening Cartman flicked Stan off and walked out the door. Stan retaliated with sticking out his tongue. Since they lived in a small town and were basically neighbors Cartman walked home. Stan did start to laugh once his friend left. Even though he's annoying, Stan enjoyed the company.

After some time, Stan went to take a shower and his mind brought up the conversation he has in the car. He just thought it was normal not to want to have sex. Well, most boy his age wanted it, but Stan didn't. It was always a consideration if he was serious with someone and the time was right. All the gay jokes kept floating in his mind. Lately he had been a bit questionable with who he liked. Stan hasn't had any crushes on girl for a while now and they all just seem gross. Although he's been in sports his whole life and has never looked at the half naked guys next to him and thought they were hot. He started picturing his friends, Kenny was pretty cute, in a weird rat with rabies way. Craig was sort of a bad boy sort of guy, he would be cool to date. He always has girls flocking him though. Kyle, he has gotten a lot more attractive since they were young kids. That's something though, he noticed before he had this new thought.

Stan started shaking his head. What was he doing? Is he really going to let some stupid shit Eric Cartman said get to him? He was smarter than that. Getting out of the shower and putting on his pajamas, he went to his room and laid down. Maybe he will forget about this stuff when he wakes up in the morning. Though maybe he should talk to someone about it. Kyle was his best friend, picking up his phone and starting a text to send to his friend. He could not type though, it just didn't seem right texting his friend about this.

_Can you hang out tomorrow?_

There, Stan thought. Simple enough and doesn't seem like he's questioning his sexuality. He thought about it in a deeper way. There was nothing wrong with it, except being made fun of. Stan has dealt with bullying before and it didn't go over so well. His friends weren't the most accepting bunch of people. Stan would become the laughing stock of the school if anyone found out. He felt as if his mind was at a lost. Was he really debating this? There wasn't anyone he even considered having a crush on that was male. Then his phone beeped.

_Super sorry dude :( ive been really busy lately._

_Naw its cool man, dont worry about it._

Stan wondered what has been keeping Kyle so locked up. Normally they would hang out during the week at some point, but Kyle has been busy. Stan probably sounded clingy since he's asked him to hang out three different times this week. Once earlier and twice today, he probably sounded so dumb. He figured he still should talk to someone. Next person on the list was Kenny. Stan liked talking to Kenny, he always had a funny outlook on things and great jokes. Even though Kenny has a rough home life, he keeps his head high. Stan texted him to hang out and he said yes.

The next day at lunch didn't really help his trail of thought. "How was the one on one date with fat ass?" asked Kenny when everyone was settled down. Stan felt his face get warm, nothing was helping him.

"Ew, Kenny that's gross. I would never be with that gay loser," Cartman said back to them. Luckily that conversation was quickly dropped when Kyle spoke up.

"Hey guys, mentioning gays," Kyle said with a bit of nervousness in his voice. "You know my little bro Ike? Well this weekend he told us all at dinner that he was gay and that he had a boyfriend." Stan felt his stomach drop, this couldn't be happening.

"Oh my god! The homo plague is infecting everyone!" Cartman shouted at the table and Kyle gave him a slight glare.

"Damn, what did your parents say or do?" Stan asked with some actual concern.

"Well, first they told him that he was lying and he started getting really upset. I didn't say anything because I was so shocked, it was the last thing I thought he would say." Kyle knew he was starting to vent at their lunch table, but Stan and Kenny kept listening while Cartman was making stupid remarks. "They haven't been talking to him as much either and he's gotten pretty quiet when we eating dinner. It's so awkward, but I feel like I should take his side because he's my little brother and he means a lot to me."

"Stan you should date Ike," Cartman said and continued, "You can go to those parades and do protest together."

"Shut the fuck up," Stan said trying to defend himself.

Kyle spoke jumping to conclusions while looking at Stan, "You're gay too?"

"What?" Stan was caught off guard, this was not where this conversation should be leading. Speaking off the top of his mind Stan said, "Not at all, Cartman just wishes I was."

"Dude what the fuck? I do not!" Cartman retaliated back. "You are the one that wants it up the ass!"

"I was just joking when I said you guys went on a date," Kenny laughed.

The bell for lunch to be over rang and everyone left the table with a different feeling. Kenny was laughing because whenever his friends fought it amused him. Kyle was upset but kept it to himself, because he knew that wasn't going to help him. He felt like trying anyways, but it really didn't help. Stan wished he was more helpful towards his friend. He checked his phone after the next class and saw he had a text.

_Cartman is such a dick. ill hang out with you tomorrow ok?_

Stan smiled at the text from Kyle, he was pumped to be able to hang out with him tomorrow. It has been such crazy past 24 hours for him, and he knew Kyle felt the same way, but about the whole week. Today though, he gets to chill with his other friend Kenny. He texted Kyle back instantly.

_Some days i just hate him. and yeah thatd be awesome_

After school Stan drove Kenny to his house and they went upstairs into Stan's room.

"So how about lunch today?" Kenny asked with a laugh.

"It was so gay," they both laughed again at Stan's joke.

"Why did Cartman say all those gay jokes about you for? Normally there is more variety. "

Stan was quiet for a moment but realized he should just be truthful and tell Kenny what's been going on. "I said hey to Wendy and he was saying stuff about me dating her. Which I don't like her in that way, so he was taking things out of hand like he does. Plus I messing up my speech so I was saying stuff I didn't actually mean."

"Like what?"

"Well, I basically said I would never fuck a girl. I just don't like the idea of it. It just grosses me out," Stan confessed to his friend. Kenny looked at his friend in an understanding way.

"Sex isn't for everyone," Kenny stated. "Do you just not like it in general, like an asexual?"

"No, like, oral has never bothered me. Just between you and me, like this sounds really gross, but," Stan started to lower his voice. Also feeling awkward saying this to his friend, "I want to say I like boys, but at the same time I don't. You get what I'm saying?"

"Uh." Kenny was quiet for a moment. "Well, yes, but I'm just surprised. I didn't know you were like that man."

"Fuck dude, I don't even know if I'm like that. I don't know why I keep thinking about this stuff," Stan started to say. Neither of them really knew what to say at this point. The air was at a standstill with both of them trying to take in all in. After some time Kenny decided to speak up, but first with a deep breath.

"Well, whatever you go by I'll support you. You are a cool kid Stan and I'm glad you are my friend," Kenny said with cheerfulness that was need. Stan smiled as a response while Kenny spoke again, "Do you have any crushes on anyone, guy wise?"

"No, that's why I not really sure if I am or not," Stan admitted. "I think I'm just overthinking things really badly."

"You might be, I mean, I could totally see you with the guy you last texted," Kenny spoke with a sly voice. Stan unlocked his phone and checked who was the last person he texted.

"Kyle. Kyle?" Stan spoke in a confused voice. "Are you serious? How did you know he was the last person I texted?"

"When aren't you texting him? You sure as hell don't text anyone else. Also since you know each other so well already you can skip all that 'getting to know you' part in the relationship."

Stan was surprised Kenny thought this, but he started to play off the idea. He would say Kyle was fairly attractive and was one of Stan's original thoughts of guys he might like. "I'm pretty sure he isn't gay though," Stan said with a bit of wince.

"You weren't gay until this week. Plus his brother is gay, maybe it's a family trait," Kenny joked and they both laughed.

"I don't think it works that way Kenny." Stan continued, "I am hanging out with tomorrow though."

"There you go, ask him out!"

"I am not asking him out tomorrow. I can tell you that right now." Asking him out was completely out of the question. It would just way too awkward and could ruin their current friendship that Stan wanted to keep. "I still don't know if I truly am gay. It just seems so weird, but at the same time right."

"You are sounding gayer by the second my friend. Plus if you start making out with him don't say I didn't tell warn you. Hey can we play your new game? I've been dying to play it ever since you asked yesterday," Kenny asked his friend.

"Sure man," Stan responded, going to turn on his game system.

After play some rounds online Kenny looked at his cell phone," I'd love to keep kicking your ass at this game, but I should probably head home now." Kenny stood up, "I hope you have fun tomorrow."

"Nothing is going to happen Kenny. Do you want a ride? Also, everything we talked about stays between us," Stan asked.

"No, it looks great outside I'll walk. And I wouldn't trust me if I were you, I might end up telling the rats as I walk home," Kenny said sarcastically as he waved goodbye to his friend and left.

Stan was so glad he was able to Kenny about this. He was surprised Kenny was so understanding about it. Though the part about Kyle really threw him for a loop. Did he like Kyle? There was nothing wrong with the other boy, he was funny, nice… Stan was sounding like a Gaylord again. What would his parents think? Would they stop talking to him like Ike's parents did? What would Kyle's parents feel like if they had two gay sons? Stan was starting to feel down now. He didn't want to be a bother to anyone. Kyle probably wasn't even into guys. His school year was going so well, they were only one month in, but it was okay. Now all this gay stuff is coming up, which was so weird and random.

Stan pushed his hair back with his hands and told himself just to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was going by faster than any other day for Stan this week. Once he got to math class he looked over to his Kyle and smiled. Kyle smiled back and they both continued listening to the teacher lecture on about numbers. Hopefully everything will be better off today than it was yesterday. They decided earlier they were going to walk home since it was still warm outside, as warm as an always snowy town gets. The last bell rang and Stan was walking to the front door while checking his phone. There was a text from Wendy from earlier that day.

_Hey :) Want to hang out next friday?_

Stan groaned, that was not something he wanted to do this upcoming Friday, but maybe it would be good for him to get out. Though he didn't bother to text her back and Kyle saw his sour look as he got closer.

"What's up with you?" Kyle asked with a laugh.

"Wendy wants me to 'hang out' with her next Friday," Stan said rolling his eyes.

"Sounds hot man. When are you going to start dating her? It's been long enough," Kyle said to his friend with some interest.

"I'm never going to date her. She is not my type and I don't even talk to her anymore," Stan said back to his friend. He didn't really want to admit to anything else, which he still wasn't sure if he was gay. The thought kept hitting him though.

"Finally giving her up? You guys have had so much history over these years," Kyle stated.

"I don't think she's the one for me, like she is always changing guys. I highly doubt she can keep a relationship," Stan ranted.

"So you still going to hang out with her Friday, anyways?"

"It is my sister's birthday on that Friday so I don't want to be home. I know that for sure and if the only way out is to go with Wendy, then oh well," Stan said knowing he didn't want to, but he rather be with Wendy than his sister and her friends. Plus maybe if she tried something he might regain some confidence in being straight.

"I don't blame you man, your sister is a total bitch. I can only imagine her friends. Also, you know, if you ever need to be _busy_ on Friday you know who to call," Kyle said with a smirk and nudging his friend.

"Oh, I _know_," Stan said back in the same mocking tone. "I would call my best friend, Butters, duh," Stan joked.

"Because you two are just the bestest of friends, for sure," Kyle said in a sarcastic way.

"Don't worry, I already know you are jealous of him."

"You got me," Kyle said throwing his hands up. They started laughing at their stupid conversation. "We are great man," Kyle spoke as he fist bumped Stan. Even though that was lame, it was basically their 'secret' handshake.

"I could probably come over after words, give you all the gossip of it," Stan chuckled.

"Oh yes, I need the 411 like right away, like oh my god," Kyle said in girly tone. Stan laughed and heard his phone beeped again.

_Did u get my txt?_

"Jesus Christ, I sometimes forget how crazy girls are," Stan said after reading his text. "She asked if I got her text."

"That's girls for you. If you are lucky you might get some excitement in your life."

Stan rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, maybe get a quickie in a bathroom. That's really exciting, I can't wait," He said very sarcastically.

"I wouldn't complain," Kyle replied and Stan gave him a quick look. Then he looked back at his cell phone and texted her.

_yeah i got your txt, sure we can hang out friday_

Almost immediately he got a text back.

_Awesome! See u then~! 3_

Stan almost gagged when he read the heart. "I don't think I really want to do this," he said looking at Kyle.

"Then don't go dude! You don't have to go if it's really bothering you," Kyle said back sympathetically. "Who knows you might start liking her a lot again."

"I was thinking that too, but I at the same time I hope I don't," Stan revealed. He was quiet for a moment, maybe she just wanted to hang out. Girls send tons of random hearts when texting plus she probably has a boyfriend right now. He was trying to cheer himself with his own thoughts.

"I'm so glad I don't have stupid girl problems like you," Kyle laughed at his friend.

Stan also laughed, but not at Kyle's joke. "What ever happened to you and Bebe, man? Do you still talk to her?" Stan asked with a chuckle.

"Don't even get me started. Last year she was talking to me after school and she told me to turn around and look at something. So I did, then she is like 'Wow your ass is still pretty hot," Kyle complained on. "You'd think she'd be over it by now."

"Maybe she is right. Let me check," Stan said jokingly and slowing down his walking pace. Looking down to Kyle's ass.

"Stan, get out of here!" Kyle said placing his hands over himself and walking backwards to face Stan straight on. Both of them started laughing and Kyle sped up to get to his friend's front door. As Stan opened it Kyle punched him in the shoulder. They both headed up to Stan's room like routine. Throwing their backpacks in the corner and shutting the door.

"So how have you been?" Stan proposed the question, while they sat on his bed.

"Dude this whole Ike thing is crazy, who would have known he was gay. It's probably the Canadian in him," Kyle started off.

"Because all Canadians are gay," Stan laughed.

"He says he dating his one friend Grant and now my parents won't let Ike seem him anymore. That was, what we thought, his best friend, but that was wrong. Apparently they've been making out in his room. He told us very bluntly at the dinner table on Saturday. Which I've tried talking to our parents about it, but then they just get mad," Kyle frowned. Stan wasn't sure what to say, he was sure his parents would do the same if he was ever to come out. "Ike won't even talk to me, but I'm trying my damnedest to help him. I can't handle seeing him be sad."

"Maybe you should just tell him to sit down and ask how he is really feeling. Ask him supportive question about it, that might make him feel better," Stan suggested to his friend. He looked at Kyle, whose eyes seemed so lost. "Please tell me you aren't mad at him," Stan said with concern, he hoped with his heart Kyle wasn't homophobic.

"No. No, I completely support him and anyone who is gay," Kyle stated and Stan had a breath of relief. "I think I'll take your suggestion and ask him about it. Learn what's going on." Kyle started to smirk, "Remember in 8th grade when the whole grade thought we were gay?"

"Don't even remind me of those days," Stan said with a groan. Both of them had an extreme fashion phase where everything they owned was skin tight. They tried to mix the look of jock with hipster. It was the worst time in Stan's mind. The amount of homosexual jokes they heard a day was unbelievable.

"I'm pretty sure everyone knew our dick sizes after wearing those pants," Kyle said and they both started laughing.

"You still wear skinny jean though, you loser," Stan pointed out to his friend.

"I don't wear skinny _skinny_ jeans, I wear skinny jeans. There is a difference Stan, geez," Kyle said in his most flamboyant way he could.

"Oh, I am sorry," Stan replied in a mocking voice. Stan normally wore just normal jeans or on lazy days sweatpants. Cartman wore sweatpants and every so often jeans. Kenny wore the skinniest of pants. Sometimes those were even sometimes baggy on him, because he has chicken legs. Thinking of Kenny he remember their conversation yesterday. Making an effort Stan did his best not to mention anything about it to Kyle. He didn't want to pull the gay card right now while Kyle was already upset about his own brother. The boys kept talking about random things going on when it started getting late Kyle decided to head home.

Walking home Kyle was thinking about his younger brother and what to say. He felt as if he was over reacting to this whole thing. It was just out of the blue. Kyle didn't know anyone else who was gay, well, Stan's dog, but still. It never bothered him that people were gay and Kyle thought it was okay. He never counted himself homosexual, but there was a few time where he had considered it. There has been a few people in his life where he thought 'I'd totally date him,' but the thought hasn't happened to lately.

Once he got home, he walked upstairs almost entering his own room not wanting to talk to his brother. Stopping he looked at Ike's closed door knowing that it was something he had to do. He had to make sure Ike was okay. Kyle walked over it and knocked.

"Ike, can we talk?" Kyle asked to the door, "Please, Ike." Kyle could hear the footsteps leading up to the door.

Ike slowly opened it, peering out. "What?"

"Can I come in?"

"I guess…," Ike slowly trailed off as he let his brother in. Ike went back to sitting at his desk that had homework on it. Both were quiet for a few moments until Ike spoke up again, "What do you need, Kyle?"

Kyle was so hurt by the tone in his brother's voice. He just wanted things to be better with him. "Have mom and dad talked to you today?"

Ike frowned knowing how this conversation was going to go, but he answered, "No, well yeah, mom did today. She called me down to eat and asked how my day was. Dad was, of course, quiet the whole time. I don't understand why they keep doing this. I've done nothing wrong, it seems like if I killed someone they would have reacted better."

"I'm glad you didn't kill anyone," Kyle said to his brother with a slight laugh. Ike took nothing from the comment Kyle made so he continued, "It's just tough for them because they are used to a man and woman relationship, I'm sure they will started accepting you soon. Just give them time, it's hard on them too."

"Maybe, but now they know I'm a homosexual and they think I'm worthless. All my friends were okay with it, so I thought my own parents would be, but no. It's unnatural and I'm just out to make their lives suck."

"They don't think you are worthless," Kyle smiled at Ike. "Nobody thinks you are useless now. In fact there is people who think you are great! Just think, would your friend, uh, boyfriend Grant think you are useless? Or everyone else who feels like you do? I bet they are happy that you were able to tell your parents with as much confidence as you did. You are a special kid Ike. They don't feel like you've ruined their life, just think, they picked you out of all those other kids. You were the one they wanted Ike," Kyle spoke looking at his brother the whole time, showing him how much he cared.

Ike didn't say anything in return. His eyes were starting to water up, but he kept the tears in the best he could. "It's just hard when everyone is suddenly judging you now. Just for being who you are," Ike said starting to stand up next to his brother. Next thing he did was pull his older brother into a tight hug. "I'm sorry I've been distant this week, it's been so hard for me. This isn't how I wanted things to go. I didn't think mom and dad would start ignoring me like this."

Kyle hugged his brother back, "I know, you just have to keep your head up. I don't like seeing you sad. I'll try talking to mom and dad again, see if I can finally open their eyes." Both of them stood there for a little while till Kyle pulled apart from his brother.

"I'm glad you are my brother Kyle, you are really great," Ike smiled up at him.

"I'm glad you are my brother too, Ike," Kyle said with kindness and he turned to look at the clock. "You should get some sleep, it's late."

"Whatever, I guess," Ike yawned. "Thanks a lot for this, bro. I needed that."

Kyle smiled back at him, "No problem, man. If you ever need anything I'm here for you." He left his brother's room, slowly walking into his own room. After doing his homework he undressed and getting into his covers. He slowly closed his eyes and feel soundly to sleep.

A few days later Stan arrived at school and was walking in to the building. He saw his friend Kenny and waved him over to walk with him.

"So how was your date with Kyle?" Kenny asked smirking.

"Do you just assume when I hang out with people I'm actually on a date with them?" Stan asked his friend back.

"It wouldn't surprise me, you probably are. Did you guys have sex?"

"I didn't even tell him I was gay, Kenny," Stan said to his friend. "He talked about his brother a lot and I don't know how he'd handle his best friend being gay too. It might throw him overboard."

"Does he not like them? I thought he was supportive to his brother," Kenny spoke with some surprise.

"No, he is. Kyle is just having trouble understanding. I think." Stan looked down at the floor. He felt like he should tell his best friend what been going on, not matter how he will respond to it. Who knows, it might be better for the both of them in the long run. What Stan really worried about was this upcoming Friday he had to go out with Wendy.


	3. Chapter 3

Stan walked slowly out of the school. Today was the day he was going to hang out with Wendy. He didn't know how this day was going to go, either he was going to fall in love with her or his best friend, Kyle. Stan took a deep breath, not knowing which one was better. He just didn't know why it had to be between these two people. Both were longtime friends, more or less, and he didn't want to ruin his friendship with either of them. Stan did like Wendy, he felt she was a nice person to be friends with, but not a relationship type.

"Hey Stan! Ready to go?" Wendy asked heading up to his car, "I'm so excited!" Stan though wasn't as excited as her.

"I guess. Tweek Coffee, right?" He asked her making sure.

"Yup, their stuff is so good. Something about it keeps me hooked," Wendy said while Stan rolled his eyes. Girls and their coffee shops baffled him. She started telling Stan about her favorite coffee's with a whole bunch of words he didn't understand. After her long explanation of coffee, tea, and French pastries, they arrived at the coffee store. As they walked in Stan waved to Tweek, who just responded with a noise and twitch. They walked up to the counter to order.

"Uh, I'll have a hot chocolate," Stan said first to Tweek's parents working at counter. He didn't like coffee or tea all that much, but hot chocolate was a whole different story. Plus now it was getting colder in their little town of South Park, a little heat could really warm him up.

"And I'll take a vanilla mocha Frappuccino, please," Wendy asked kindly to the barista. Stan laughed to himself at her fake kindness, but surprisingly understood what she ordered. Stan paid for the drinks since he'd feel bad if he made Wendy pay. Once they got their drinks, they sat in at a small two person table in the corner. "So Stan, what have you been doing lately in your life?" Wendy asked him taking a drink.

Stan was quiet for a few seconds not even knowing what he has been up to. There was plenty of things going on that he did not want to share at the moment. So he went with a casual answer. "Same old, same old. I haven't really done much with myself," Stan admitted.

"Huh. I see," Wendy took another sip of her coffee. "Are you joining basketball again this year? Is Kyle?"

Stan flinched at Kyle's name, "I don't know, as far as I know we are. I'm kinda thinking about quitting."

"Why?"

"It just gets old after a while, throwing and tossing a ball around," Stan laughed.

"I guess you are right. I'm kind of feeling the same way about dance. All the girls are annoying in it too. I wish Bebe was still in it, now I have all these preppy bitches that I don't want to talk to. And the stupid freshmen! Ugh, I hate them all," Wendy ranted on and Stan was listening the whole time.

"Yeah, the freshmen in basketball suck this year too. Our team is just down falling, I'm pretty sure we are going to lose this year. Quitting might be a good idea. If Kyle quit, I'd quit for sure. He'd probably do the same if I have it up."

Wendy spoke with a laugh, "Who needs sports anyway."

"Dance isn't even a sport," Stan said giving her a look.

"Excuse me!" She yelled at him. "Let's see you remember five different routines and then perform them without any flaws! In your sports you can make flaws and get back in. In dance screw up once and you've lost it for them team."

Stan didn't speak for a moment, because he knew she was right. "Alright. You win that round."

"You can't argue with me Stan, I always win," Wendy boasted with confidence.

"Sure you do," He said back with sarcasm and taking a drink of his hot chocolate.

"So, you have a girlfriend yet, Stan?" Wendy questioned him with pure interest.

"No," Stan answered simply. He wanted to leave this subject as fast as it started.

"I see," Wendy said back to him thinking," Any girls in mind or?"

"Uh," Stan didn't know how to respond. He didn't want to give Wendy any ideas, but he also didn't want to tell the truth to her. Last thing he needed is for her to think he's gay and tell the whole school. "No, I don't like anyone right now. What about you?" Stan asked her, not knowing if it was a good question or not.

"Well, my last boyfriend and I just broke up a few weeks ago. And no Stan, that's not why I am hanging out with you okay. We just haven't talked in a while," She said looking at him. Which that thought did cross his mind when she said it, that she was trying to make her ex jealous or something. As far as Stan knew she could be lying. "Anyways, I don't have anyone in particular. I'm thinking about settling down now, you know? I've been in like, five different relationships in the past year. I'm so done with it," She ended while staring down at her hands around her coffee. Stan just nodded in understanding, he was a bit surprised she said only five relationships though. He heard she was in a lot more, but rumors get spread around school so easily. He also knew better than to bring them up and worry her.

"You'd want a ride home, right?" He asked, thinking it would be nice of him.

"Yes, that would be so kind of you," She said mocking him.

"Keep that up and you won't get a ride home," Stan smiled at her and she smiled back. The vibe of the conversation started to lighten up again. They finished their drinks and Stan drove her home. Once they got to her house she spoke up.

"You are going to walk me to my door right?" Wendy asked.

"Why? It's like 3 feet, you aren't going to get mugged," Stan replied to her in actual confusion.

"Stan, walk me to my door," She demanded him. He let her win again.

"Fine, fine," He said he got out of his car and walked Wendy to his front door. She unlocked the house door and looked back at Stan. Then he realized what was about to happen. Wendy leaned into him and kissed him on the lips. Stan stood there in daze, he did not deepen the kiss or anything. He felt no sparks, it just felt bare and cold. Once her lips left his he put on a quick, fake smile. Even though he did not enjoy the kiss whatsoever he didn't want to seem rude.

"See you later Stan," Wendy smirked at him and walked inside her house.

Stan walked back to his car and sat in it for a few minutes, thinking about what just happened. He knew he didn't like Wendy and that the kiss didn't feel right. Stan knew what this meant and how he really feels. It felt like something had taken over him. He got out his cell phone and texted Kyle asking if he could come over. Stan didn't know if he should tell Kyle the truth, or just some. He didn't want to scare his best friend or force a weird relationship on to him by admitting he liked him. Kyle texted him back quickly.

_Yeah of course cant wait for all the details ;)_

Stan thought to himself, "All the details of how I'm gay and want to make out with you." He sighed and started driving over to his friend's house. The anxiety was making him feel sick to his stomach. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He didn't know if he was making one of the biggest mistakes of his life or not. This could change their friendship forever. Once he got to his Kyle's house, he looked up at it. It looked scarier than other time before.

Stan walked up to it and knocked. Kyle's mom opened the door and let him in. He walked upstairs, Kyle's bedroom door was open. Stan went in closing the door and sat on his friend's bed while Kyle was sitting in a chair at his desk.

"So, what all happened?" Kyle asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Stan took another deep breath not knowing what words were going to come out of his mouth, "We went to Tweek coffee and got some drinks. After we were done, I drove her home. So she asks if I can walk her to the door, and you know why girls do that. Which I should have expected it, but I didn't, and she kissed me."

"Boy, that's a lot of action. I was rooting for you to get some more though. Oh well, you guys, boyfriend-girlfriend then?" Kyle asked his friend.

"Kyle, I'm gay," Stan blurted out to make the conversation go by faster and not having to worry about it, but he quickly regretted saying it. It just seemed like the logical way of saying it, instead of saying some long story.

Kyle looked at him and awkwardly laughed, "You're… you're what?" He hoped he heard Stan completely wrong.

"Kyle, I'm gay. I know for sure now, I know it's weird, but I am," Stan said to his friend in the room. No one was speaking, but both their minds were racing at light speed. "Please don't be mad at me okay," Stan spoke again looking at Kyle, who was refusing eye contact. "I know I said it randomly, but I just couldn't keep it in anymore. I had to tell you once and for all. After this thing with Wendy, I knew for sure."

"I don't know what say Stan," Kyle said with no emotion in his voice. "Uh, wow, dude. I'm pretty sure you said you weren't gay that one day at lunch."

"I guess I didn't know then? I just fully accepted it today. Plus that was Cartman's bullshit, I wasn't going to let him get away with that. I mean, I'm supposed to tell you since you are my best friend."

"Well congrats, I guess," Kyle said still not being able to face his friend.

"Kyle, please," Stan spoke moving closer to his friend. He knew how Kyle acted when he was getting upset. He'll get really quiet then explode, so Stan continued hoping to fix the feeling, "You can't do this to me, dude. Like I know it's crazy and you just had to deal with this with your brother, but it's not that bad. All it means is that I like guys okay. Kenny was understanding about it."

"Oh, you told Kenny before you told me, your best friend? I understand Stan. Is Kenny your boyfriend too?" Kyle exclaimed at his friend.

"No! Why does everyone think I'm dating one of my friends? I'm not dating anyone, and Kyle, you aren't understanding. I talked Kenny about it because you were dealing with your own problems. I told you now, which I thought you'd act a lot better about it," Stan retaliated back at Kyle, who was silent again. Stan didn't understand what was so wrong about this. He did know that if he told Kyle that he liked him, he'd probably kill something or Stan. Then Kyle spoke up again.

"Stan, leave."

"What the fuck, Kyle?"

"Stan, just fucking leave," Kyle said looking completely away from the other boy.

"Dude, come on! I haven't done anything! We can talk about this," Stan yelled feeling his eyes start to water.

"I don't want to talk about this right now," Kyle said finally looking at his friend. He could see the small tears running down the other boys face and started to feel bad. "I just, I hate these things coming out of nowhere. It really bothers me. Like, why did all this happen now? I understand it's hard for you and I'm glad you told me. I just don't know how to feel about this stuff."

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault," Stan said starting to actually cry. He had only cried in front of Kyle a few times. He couldn't even remember the last time it happened, but he felt like a loser either way. He didn't want to show these emotions, but at the same time he couldn't keep them in.

"I'm sorry too," Kyle softly said to him. "Shit. I'm so sorry, man, I didn't mean to reacted like that," he spoke again as he stood up. He didn't know to feel. It took him almost a week to get Ike to talk to him again. He could only imagine how long it would be until Stan spoke to him again. Kyle didn't mean to sound rude, it just comes out that way.

Stan also stood and they knew what to do. Kyle hugged Stan, who at first didn't move, but eventually went in to the hug. They stood there embracing each other for a good while. Stan felt like this was his chance in the warm embrace of his closest friend. Maybe now Kyle would understand and would accept Stan for who he is. So he took the chance, he kissed the boy who was his best friend. He, Stan Marsh, kiss his friend, Kyle Broflovski, on the lips. It felt completely different from when he kissed Wendy earlier. Though when they parted Stan looked in to the other boy's eyes and saw the same thing he felt when Wendy kissed him. He felt his heart sink to his feet. This was the last thing he wanted to happen. He knew Kyle did not feel the same way about him.

Kyle was very hesitant to speak, but he got the power to do so. "I asked you to leave a while ago," Kyle said quietly.

"Fuck okay, I know I just messed up, but I'm sorry," Stan started to say.

"Stan," Kyle spoke above him," Fucking leave already."

"Whatever, dude," Stan said defeated. What was the point of trying? He walked out of his friend's room and left without saying goodbye to anyone. Why did Kyle have to be a dick about it? He was Stan's best friend, then it hit him again, Stan also had a crush on him. Now his crush won't talk to him ever again. He had no one at all. Stan felt so lost with everything. Why did he have to kiss him? Everything was going fine towards the end, then he fucked it up. Stan knew this was all his fault and Kyle had nothing to blame himself on. He had been the one who forced Kyle to do something. He got home and threw his phone on his nightstand. The phone lit up with a text and Stan quickly checked it, hoping it was Kyle.

_Today was nice stan thanks 3_

The text was from Wendy, which only made Stan more upset.

_fuck off _

He knew that probably wasn't the best thing he could have texted her, but he didn't want to speak to her again. This was her fault, for the most part. Stan started blaming everyone, but the only person he really hated the most was himself. Everything was getting worse and the only person to blame was himself. He tried pushing the blame on people like Wendy and Kyle. If Wendy didn't have to kiss him and Kyle didn't need to be a dick, but Stan didn't need to kiss his friend and should have just listened to him in the first place.

Kyle on the other hand couldn't even explain how he felt. He didn't understand what just happened. His friend comes over, says he's gay, and kisses him. Kyle wondered why this had to be. None of his friends had been gay before. The Ike thing threw him for a loop, now his best friend was a homosexual too? Who was next? Kyle sighed, he didn't even want to know the answer to that. He knew he had been a total dick to Stan and he regretted it. Just these things got him more than anything else. Kyle didn't know why though. He thought it was perfectly fine to be gay, just the idea of it scared him. Personally he knew he was not gay himself, as far as he knew. It wasn't really his plan to date a guy.

Both boys went to bed with terrible thoughts. Thinking the other one probably hated them. It broke both their hearts knowing that their friendship was going to take some time to recover. The days went by and no words were spoken. At lunch Stan and Kyle would sit as far as they could from each other on the small table seats. Every day was more painful for Stan and it was so hard for him.

One day after school Stan decided to drive down to the lake. He thought the lake air would be good for him and just relax a bit. Stan watched the waves of the small lake roll over each other from the chilled wind. It was late fall now and winter was approaching. His body shivered and he wondered how Kyle was feeling about all of this. Maybe he was willing to talk again now. Stan picked up his phone and went to Kyle under his contacts, and figured he should try calling him. He pressed the call button and let it ring. After two minutes of ringing he hung up and felt sadness rush over him again. All he wanted was everything to be okay, Stan didn't even care if Kyle liked him or not, he just wanted his best friend. So he tried texting to see if he'd be willing to talk then. After sending the text Stan felt his eyes start to water up, and he let the tears fall.

Stan felt like he should talk to someone about this. He didn't care who, so he started texting his friends starting with Kenny. Kenny was helpful the last time, plus it would help Stan so much. Kenny texted back right away but wasn't able to hang out, because his parents wanted him to help with something. Next was Cartman, which Stan knew damn well it wouldn't help him, but figured it could take his mind of things. They could play video games, if Stan was lucky he'd make a bunch of pussy jokes and Stan would be straight again. The text back from Cartman though, did make it worse either way.

_Hellll no. im hangin out w/ ur bitch wendy faggot :P_

Stan nearly jumped in to the lake himself. He knew Wendy was hanging out with Cartman just to make him mad. Which is probably why she hung out with Stan in the first place, just to make the other guy jealous. He didn't know why he even gave people a chance. The depressing feelings continued when Kyle finally texted Stan back.

_I dont want to talk right now sorry man, just leave me be ok._

That cut the final string holding Stan together. He could feel his body exploding with sad emotions, he was crying so hard he was having trouble breathing. He sat down on the nearby bench and tried to collect himself. He felt like the whole world was against him and no one wanted to help.

"Fuck!" Stan yelled throwing the item that was in his hand. Which he looked up to see his cellphone flying in to the wavy lake. "Fuck," He said again dragging out the word. Now he was crying into his hands. Life took such a downfall over the past week. Stan sat there looking out to the horizon, just thinking why? Everything thing was going fine until he decided to tell the one person he trusted. He spent a long time at the lake drowning in self-pity. At some point he gathered some strength to get home. Stan walked in ignoring everyone who was eating supper and went up in to his room. Last thing he wanted to do was talk to his family. Stan collapsed down in his bed and started to cry again. He couldn't keep them in no matter how hard he tried, they forced themselves out. Stan closed his wet eyes and painfully drifted off to sleep.


End file.
